wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Freya (tactics)
|health=4.2M (Heroic) / 1.4M (Normal) |mana=702K (Heroic) / 234K (Normal) |status = Defeatable |location=The Conservatory of Life |instance=Ulduar }} Freya is one of the boss encounters in Ulduar, similar to Sartharion when it comes to her hard mode. She is in the center of the valley in Ulduar, surrounded by three ancients which all have unique abilities that will make the fight harder if players choose not to kill them prior to fighting Freya. 25-man Abilities * Touch of Eonar Nature. :The presence of the Lifebinder heals Freya for 24000 health every 1 sec. This is a permanent HoT on Freya throughout the whole encounter. * Attuned to Nature Nature. :Each stack on Freya increases healing done on her by 4%. Encounter starts with 150 stacks on her. * Sunbeam Nature. :Inflicts 7400 to 8600 Nature damage to enemies within 8 yards of the target. 1.5 cast. * Nature Bomb Nature. :Freya launches 10-15 Nature Bombs onto random raid members. These explode after 10 seconds, dealing 8775 to 9225 Nature damage to enemies within 10 yards of the bomb, knocking them back. 10-man Abilities * Touch of Eonar Nature. :The presence of the Lifebinder heals Freya for 6000 health every 1 sec. This is a permanent HoT on Freya throughout the whole encounter. * Attuned to Nature Nature. :Each stack on Freya increases healing done on her by 4%. Encounter starts with 150 stacks on her. * Sunbeam Nature. :Inflicts 5088 to 5912 Nature damage to enemies within 8 yards of the target. 1.5 cast. * Nature Bomb Nature. :Freya launches 10-15 Nature Bombs onto random raid members. These explode after 10 seconds, dealing 5850 to 6150 Nature damage to enemies within 10 yards of the bomb, knocking them back. Strategies The fight takes place in a lush oasis-like valley inside Ulduar. There are three Elder boss-tree mobs you can choose to kill or not. They are similar to Sartharion's hard mode: if you choose not to kill them, the fight gets considerably harder as each elder buffs Freya and her adds. As you engage Freya, she will cast a HoT on herself and a buff that increases her received healing by 4% per stack, starting with 150 stacks for a total of +600% healing which makes her basically invincible at the beginning of the encounter. Freya will then spawn six waves of adds in a fixed interval of 60 seconds. Defeating these waves will remove various amounts of stacks from her buff until it is completely removed by the last wave. The waves are of three different types, cycling through twice in a random order. The fight hinges on controlling the adds. Having said that, add-killing is far more central to this fights strategy, as it is essential that adds are killed not merely because they will wipe the raid if it is overwhelmed, but also because in order to beat Freya's healing versus damage dealt to her, the adds MUST be killed. Throughout the whole encounter a slim, glowing tree called Eonar's Gift with 65k (20k in 10-man) HP will spawn somewhere near to Freya about every 45 seconds. It will grow for 10 seconds after which it will heal Freya and all her summoned adds in the zone for 60% of their maximum health (30% in 10-man). This tree should be killed immediately by a few designated spotters or else killing the adds within the 60 seconds time to the next wave becomes a lot harder. Phase 1 Every minute waves spawn in a random order: Wave Type 1: Storm Lasher, Ancient Water Spirit and Snaplasher. They have varying HP from 500k to 1M and yet they all need to be killed at about the same time, otherwise 12 seconds after death they resurrect (reminiscent of the High Priest Thekal raid boss adds). All three adds can be stunned and interrupted. Reduces Attuned to Nature stacks by 10 each. * Snaplasher: Has a debuff that every time an attack is made against the Snaplasher its damage is increased by 10%. Can stack up to 99 times. In 10-man each stack will also reduce its movement speed by 5% so once the stack reaches 20 the Snaplasher will be immobilized at which time tank and melees should move away and let ranged classes dps it down safely. In 25-man they need to be picked up by an off tank and start getting DPSed. The off tank has to monitor the stacking buff and once it reaches ~50 all attacks must stop. If no attacks are made against the lasher for 4 seconds the debuff will reset. Stacks will increase only once per executed attack or spell, not on periodic, reflective or procced damage, thus DoTs and channeled spells are the safest way to deal damage against the Snaplasher as well as spells with a long cast time or two-handed melee weapon strikes. Unlike many mobs, Snaplashers (on 10-man) will not melee a target next to them if the person highest on their threat list is out of melee range. In a melee-heavy raid, the DPS can work on the other adds first while the tank builds up threat and periodically lets the debuff fall off. When ready, the tank can simply walk away and the other DPS can hit the snaplasher with impunity. Another option is to kite the Snaplasher with a high-threat class like a hunter, helped by any slowing ability (Slow from Arcane Mages, Hamstring, Crippling Poison, etc..). This way you can go all out on DPS on it, as it has the highest amount of the three, and completely cancels the effect of its debuff; this method also frees up a tank so in a typical 3-tanks raid allows better control of the other two adds. * Storm Lasher: Casts damaging nature spells and a chain lightning that hits up to 5 (10-man: 3) other players. Should be stunned and interrupted as often as possible. * Ancient Water Spirit: Periodically surges forward in a straight line and knocks back any player in its way. Should be tanked facing away from the rest of the raid. Wave Type 2: * Detonating Lasher: They come in a waves of 10, spawning in a circle around Freya. They have 234k HP, are untankable, and randomly run from player to player. When one dies it does a short ranged AoE for 8k~ (around 15 yards) which makes bombing them all at once on one spot a bad idea. Reduces Attuned to Nature by 2 stacks per mob. Wave Type 3: She will also spawn a bigger add at some point, an Ancient Conservator with 2.2M HP. This is wave type 3. Just off-tank him and kill him to remove 25 stacks from Freya. He periodically uses Conservator's Grip to silence all members of the raid. Staying under the Healthy Mushrooms that spawn during this time in the zone will remove and protect against this debuff. He can also cast Nature's Fury on a random player who will damage all nearby players for 10 seconds, so he should quickly move away from the rest of the raid. Reduces Attuned to Nature by 25. Phase 2 The waves will stop spawning, Freya has the same abilities as phase one with the exception of the healing augmentation buff. It is a tank and spank phase. Freya will begin throwing out Nature Bombs in this phase and raid members must be careful to move away or they can prove lethal. If too many raid members are lost it may become impossible to DPS through Freya's Touch of Eonar. Normal mode To engage Freya in normal mode you must kill the three Elders within the area before engaging her. The three Elders are easy mini bosses but require a little strategy to kill smoothly. Make sure to clear out any trash mobs between the mini boss and freya as it's easy to gather a patrol while moving around on the mini bosses and have them link Freya into the fight. *Elder Brightleaf is located in the north-west corner of the conservatory of life. He drops a Sunbeam affect that you need to move him out of or else he'll quickly heal. He also has an aoe effect called Solar Flare that does nature damage to your raid. *Elder Stonebark is located on the eastern side of the conservatory a few trash pulls in. He has a Ground Tremor aoe that hits your entire raid for physical damage. He also has a Petrified Bark ability that works like thorns but with limited charges. Finally he has a self-buff called Fists of Stone that will give him the ability to one shot a tank. When he casts this have an offtank taunt the boss and kite him till the buff wears off in which your main tank can taunt and tank the boss. *Elder Ironbranch is located in the north eastern corner of the conservatory of life. He has two main effects you need to watch for. First he does an ability called Impale that does massive damage over five seconds that needs to be healed through. Second he'll root people with an ability called Iron Roots. These roots need to be targed and destroyed to free the affected player before they are killed. Hard mode The Elders, left alive prior to engaging Freya, do not engage combat, but banish themselves and provide the following buffs, while granting Freya some of their abilities as well: *Elder Brightleaf - The essence of Elder Brightleaf increases Magic damage dealt by Freya and her Allies of Nature by 60%. Freya also gains the ability to cast Solar Flare, a nuke that may hit multiple targets. *Elder Stonebark - The essence of Elder Stonebark increases physical damage dealt by Freya by 75%. Freya also gains the ability to cast Ground Tremor, a 2 second cast, 100 yard AoE that deals a large amount of physical damage and interrupts spellcasts, locking out interrupted spell schools for 8 seconds. *Elder Ironbranch - The essence of Elder Ironbranch increases Physical damage dealt by Allies of Nature by 50%. Freya also gains the ability to cast Iron Roots, a single target root with a large DoT component. The roots are attackable like Web Wraps which frees the afflicted. Suggested Elders to leave up: *1 Elder - Ironbranch. Strengthened Iron Roots have little health and die quickly; the real change with Ironbranch up is that it becomes exceedingly fatal to fall behind on killing waves of adds. Quotes Aggro: * Aggro with Elders alive: * Summoning Conservator: * Summoning the Trio: * Summoning Detonating Lasher: * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Defeated: * Required for Yogg-Saron's encounter: * Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: Freya Drops Related achievements * * * * * * * * Hard mode The following achievements are for the encounter's hard mode. * * * * * * Videos 10-man encounter mSc26duzmxA 10-man Hard mode encounter (zerged) PuvKiJsG9Mo 25-man encounter mc2ZOf3CkKA LKcn222eptg KytFYFITw1Y NRUSC2iEnDU 25-man Hard mode encounter tb5ho7F8nAA L4aRvaiP2-o Patch changes * * * * * or as appropriate for the completion of the encounter.|link=http://blue.mmo-champion.com/23/16474158165-recent-ingame-fixes--41609.html}} * * and from all levels of difficulty from the chest, Freya's Gift, that you receive upon completion of the Freya encounter. We will restore these in a future patch when the issue has been resolved.|link=http://blue.mmo-champion.com/23/16474158165-recent-ingame-fixes--41609.html}} References External links Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs